


when you’re holding me near

by straykid



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by their two kids room episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykid/pseuds/straykid
Summary: “Let me give our maknae a hug,” Jisung coos, squeezing himself further onto the bed. He lays down now that he’s made enough room for himself, draping an arm and a leg over Jeongin.“Why?” Jeongin asks in exasperation, voice still raspy from sleep.Or: Jisung is drunk and clingy, and Jeongin just wants to sleep.





	when you’re holding me near

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the anecdote jisung shared during the two kids room ep with jeongin, because it was too cute for me to resist. hope you all enjoy!!!!

Jisung is buzzed.

Long nights at the studio are rough, and they’re in crunch time to put the finishing touches on songs for their next full album. Even when they’re not actively promoting, there’s always work to be done for them; and as much as he loves being a member of 3RACHA, it’s exhausting. 

It was Chan’s idea to boost their creativity by having a few drinks together. After all, the three of them are all of legal age now, and alcohol does have a way of bringing out the best music. 

Jisung can’t drink well to begin with, be it from lack of experience or a naturally low tolerance, and he’s definitely pushed his limits tonight. He’s finished an entire bottle of soju by himself, and was working on his second before Chan finally intervened, plucking the bottle right out of Jisung’s hands and calling it a night for all three of them.

Chan and Changbin walked him back to the dorm, each supporting one side. Jisung tried to claim that he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, but the second they let go of him, he nearly fell flat on his face. So he let them all but carry him home without further complaint, until they finally reached the dorm and he was dumped on his bed.

As soon as the bedroom door closes, Jisung rolls onto his side and stares at Jeongin, who is sleeping blissfully. He watches him fondly for a few moments, before he finally can’t handle the sheer cuteness of the youngest. He pushes himself upright, getting onto his feet and taking a quick step forward.

“Innie,” Jisung whines, sitting down on Jeongin’s bed in one rough motion. It jostles Jeongin enough to wake him up, but he simply turns away from him with a noise of displeasure. “Are you sleeping? Hmm?”

“Go away,” Jeongin mumbles into his pillow. Jisung tugs at the covers.

“Jeonginnie,” he whines again, dragging out the last syllable. This time Jeongin doesn’t respond at all, seemingly hoping that if he ignores him, Jisung will go away. 

(It doesn’t work.)

“Let me give our maknae a hug,” Jisung coos, squeezing himself further onto the bed. He lays down now that he’s made enough room for himself, draping an arm and a leg over Jeongin.

“Why?” Jeongin asks in exasperation, voice still raspy from sleep. Jisung snuggles closer, not at all disturbed by the younger’s clear annoyance. “Can’t you go hug one of the others?”

“None of them are our Innie,” Jisung reaches one hand up to pinch Jeongin’s cheeks, much to his chagrin. “Our Innie is the cutest.”

Jeongin tries to slap Jisung’s hands away, but unfortunately, Jisung is persistent. “Let go!” He snaps, but there’s not as much force behind it as he’d probably like. He looks like a cute, angry little fairy, and it only make Jisung want to shower him with even more love and affection. 

“You’re so mean to hyung. All I want is cuddles,” Jisung juts his bottom lip out into a deep pout. “Cuddles with our youngest one.”

“And all I want is to sleep in peace,” Jeongin grumbles. 

“Hyung loves you even if you’re mean,” Jisung tells him, patting his cheek gently. 

Jeongin scowls. He turns his head to glance at the alarm clock, sighing heavily when he sees the time. “Seriously. I have to wake up for school in two hours.”

Jisung’s eyes widen. “Oh! School,” he realizes. “We should sleep.”

“Yes,” Jeongin says, sounding relieved. “We should.”

Jisung starts to tug the covers up, Jeongin quickly holding them down. “What are you doing? You said we should sleep!”

“We should,” Jisung agrees, nodding seriously. “I’ll sleep with you tonight.”

“No,” Jeongin says, “you won’t.”

“Why not?”

“I enjoy my personal space, for one thing,” Jeongin sniffs, his nose scrunching up immediately. “And you reek of alcohol. How much did you drink?”

“Not enough,” Jisung says solemnly, thinking of the drink Chan had taken from him.

“You’re unbelievable.” Jeongin shakes his head a bit, glaring at the ceiling. Jisung seizes the opportunity to worm his way under the covers, resuming his cuddling position.

“Hyung loves you,” Jisung says again, squeezing himself even closer. Jeongin doesn’t bother trying to fight him, and though he’ll never admit it—he doesn’t hate it quite as much as he likes to pretend.

When Jeongin doesn’t respond, Jisung makes a hurt sound. “Aren’t you going to say it back? You turned nineteen, and suddenly you don’t love me?”

With a defeated sigh, Jeongin leans his head back against Jisung’s chest. It’s a small gesture, but it makes Jisung’s heart flutter happily nonetheless.

“I love you too, hyung.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
